Ashley Benson
Ashley Victoria Benson ''', known simply as Ashley Benson 'born December 18, 1989, is an American film and television actress, and model. She is known for her role as Abigail Deveraux in ''Days Of Our Lives (2004–2007), Carson in Bring It On: In It To Win It, and her role as Mia Torcoletti in Eastwick. She currently portrays Hanna Marin in Pretty Little Liars. Life and career Ashley Benson was born and raised in Anaheim Hills, California. At age 3, she started dancing competitively in ballet, jazz, hip-hop, and lyrical. Benson also enjoys singing, and has appeared in several choir groups and musicals. At age 4, she was asked to audition to sing solo at four Christmas services for her 2,500 member church. At 5 years old, she modeled in dance catalogs, and at age 8 was pursued by The Ford Modeling Agency and worked steadily in print. She has also performed in NLT's music video "That Girl". In 2001, the beautiful Benson started pursuing an acting career. She began working and appearing on a number of commercials, but quickly made the transition into film and television. In 2002 she was in a Salon Surprise Barbie commercial. In 2004, Benson signed a three-year contract with the daytime television series, Days of our Lives, ''and on November 12, 2004 began her role as Abigail "Abby" Deveraux until May 2, 2007. She played a witch disguised as a cheerleader in a 2008 episode of the CW series ''Supernatural. In films, she was one of the "Six Chicks" in 13 Going on 30, and appeared as Carson in an installment of the Bring It On series, Bring It On: In It to Win It. In 2008, she appeared in the Lifetime TV movie Fab Five: The Texas Cheerleader Scandal, where she played head cheerleader Brooke of the Fab Five, which is based on a true story which took place at McKinney North High School in Texas. In 2009, she won the role of Hanna and plays her to this day. Filmography Trivia *Both Ashley Benson and co-star Tyler Blackburn had appearances on Days of Our Lives. *She is best friends with co-star Shay Mitchell. They have livestreams together called "Buttah Benzo." *She met her future costar Lucy Hale at the age of 15 through Myspace from mutual friends of theirs. * Ashley was born two months early weighing 2 pounds 8 oz. She was in NICU for a month. Her parents were told she would need heart surgery on Christmas Day. Prayers were answered when her parents went in Christmas Day and were told by doctors that her heart had closed up. Ashley never needed any surgeries. She was released to go home at 4 1/2 pounds after being hospitalized two months. * The theme song for Pretty Little Liars "Secret" by The Pierces was suggested by her. Since she's fan of their music and told the producers and creator claiming, "It's so spooky and eerie and it's perfect for the show." So they took up the song on her suggestion. * Her first acting job was in a Dominos Pizza commercial. * She has done a photo shoot with Britney Spears for Vogue magazine. * One of Ashley's funny experiences on getting recognized is when she was buying ice cream at McDonalds with her cousins when the lady at the counter asked her "You look really familiar. Are you Abby on Days Of Our Lives?" Then she made Ashley sign a McDonald's bag. * She has an older sister Shaylene who is a year older. * Ashley's favorite actors include Robin Williams, Leonardo DiCaprio, Johnny Depp, Denzel Washington, Dustin Hoffman, Tom Cruise, Nicole Kidman and Renee Zellwegger. * Ashley appeared in Lil Romeo and Solange music video for their song 'True Love'. * She is afraid of heights. * Ashley loves Glee, and is friends with Glee actor Chord Overstreet. * Ashley was in the music video for "Honestly" by Hot Chelle Rae. She was the over obsessive girlfriend of the lead singer for the video. * Both Ashley and Lucy play the younger siblings of the character's Barney and Robin, who are engaged, making Lucy and Ashley's characters in-laws. * She has a "hidden talent" that she learned from ages 11 to 12, that she can talk with her mouth closed. Gallery 000000000.JPG 163fbc1ed1069d7b44e4a3d0ff37ac4c.jpg 1925139 719619394757256 447227918 n.jpg 2982026237 1 7 CYpq7FaH.jpg 324976-ashley-benson-troix-magazine-scan-fullscreen-1.jpg 580321 662059453839129 160513668 n.png 74920-original.jpg A6719d7eb6f811e390511240dc933d03 8.jpg Aep37g1a4s81ea3s.jpg Ashley-benson-01.jpg Ashley-benson-christmas-cupid-pics-28.jpg Ashley-benson-entertainment-weekly-photoshoot-01-560x889.jpg Ashley-benson-mobile-wallpaper.jpg Ashley-benson-paris-premiere-spring-breakers-02.jpg Ashley-benson.jpg Ashley-benson11.jpg Ashley-benson resimleri 20 display image.jpg Ashley-bensons.jpg Ashley447.jpg Ashley558.jpg Ashley57.jpg Ashley654.png Ashley726.png Ashley744.png Ashley805.png Ashley815.jpg Ashley8258.jpg Ashley8571.jpg Ashley858.jpg Ashley982.png AshleyAndSelena.png AshleyBenson.jpg Ashley (1).jpg Ashley (2).jpg Ashley (3).jpg Ashley (4).JPG Ashley (5).jpg Ashley (6).jpg Ashley (7).JPG Ashley Benson.jpg Ashley Benson 022.jpg Ashley Benson 3.jpg Ashley Benson set-1.png Ashley Benson set-2.png Ashley Benson set-3.png Ashley Benson set-4.png Ashley TCAs 2013.jpg Ashley and Keegan.jpg Ashley b458.jpg 90a4694caeb311e3b5d4127fa14d0ba4 8.jpg Tumblr n2k1swFiU61qesvbxo1 500.jpg Ashley+Benson+Paley+Center+Media+PaleyFest+m1W3OR9Nfd_l.jpg ashley-benson-makeup.png article-2583966-1C65F82A00000578-688_634x883.jpg ashley-benson-cosmopolitan-magazine.jpg benss.png benss1.png benss2.png Bk 0bjYCEAAf1sk.jpg 880e3052c28f11e3a2420002c9559cd2_8.jpg 3afe182ac29b11e3bd700002c9558ae2_8.jpg 14839ff2c29711e3908d0002c954a104_8.jpg 0addcad0c2a211e3bf890002c9d64134_8.jpg 927289_326169454196796_1040278938_n.jpg 10358196_1434817983439238_471194532_n.jpg 10349778_235468059987379_60361461_n.jpg Complete Liars in The Silence of E. Lamb.png 10387835 895072940509853 187258306 n.jpg Pretty-little-liars-season-5-spoilers.jpg O-PRETTY-LITTLE-LIARS-GQ-BIKINI-570.jpg Pretty-little-liars-shay-mitchell-ashley-benson-bikini.jpg 1400687784067_pretty-little-liars-gq-magazine-june-2014-women-sexy-photos-01.jpg pretty-little-liars-gq-shoot4.jpg 10354343 1455182638057860 1364614820 n.jpg 10375638_401214686683757_757120678_n.jpg BpBXsB5CEAA2yaV.jpg article-2645177-1E6083AF00000578-486_634x885.jpg B gallery10.png B gallery9.png B gallery8.png benzo leather jacket.png benzo balcony.png ashley-benson-at-republic-records-grammy-awards-party-in-los-angeles_1.jpg Ashley-Benson-Troix-magazine-pretty-little-liars-20632951-333-425.jpg latest.jpeg Ash Benzo .jpg Ash Benzo 2.jpg Ash Benzo 3.jpg Ash Benzo 4.jpg Ash Benzo 5.jpg Ash Benzo 6.jpg Ash Benzo 7.jpg Ash Benzo 8.jpg Ash Benzo 9.jpg Ash Benzo 10.jpg Ashley Benson2.jpg 11084733_533809060095120_204835439_n.jpg 11015597_1628949720662040_1156318574_n.jpg 11101975_967066579972089_131144374_n.jpg 11117128_934681449887561_13677465_n.jpg 11055803_1569854906602885_1254837952_n.jpg 11098208_376978915819251_1134704094_n.jpg 11098497_1581504495463290_1094902696_n.jpg 11116744_877679868941172_1775404907_n.jpg 10894991_1573901902864978_1469412248_n.jpg Screen_shot_2015-04-14_at_5.42.03_PM.png 11116896_1430884587212562_1336411546_n.jpg 10956718_1808200362739113_1729127763_n.jpg Ashley_Benson_Shay_Mitchell.jpg Pretty Little Liars 04.jpg IMG_20150608_183457.jpg IMG_20150608_183501.jpg IMG_20150608_183507.jpg IMG_20150608_183510.jpg 2f27409fd2a2e86c0227328b3693e489.jpg 10995204_1751617621731143_1543555096_n.jpg Ashley-Benson-3.png ashley-benson-at-2014-photoshoot-for-the-coveteur_10.jpg ashley-benson-photoshoot-coveteur-november-2014_3.jpg CM7zJ6TUAAAY85M.jpg Ab (8).png Ab (7).png Ab (6).png Ab (5).png Ab (4).jpg Ab (3).png Ab (2).jpg Ab (1).jpg Ashley Benzo-(11).png Ashley Benzo-(10).png Ashley Benzo-(09).png Ashley Benzo-(07).jpg Ashley Benzo-(06).jpg Ashley Benzo-(05).jpg Ashley Benzo-(04).png Ashley Benzo-(03).png Ashley Benzo-(02).png Ashley Benzo-(01).png Ashley Benzo-(12).jpg Ashley Benzo-(13).jpg IMG 20150920 011546.jpg IMG 20150920 011544.jpg IMG 20150920 011542.jpg IMG 20150920 010926.jpg IMG 20150921 225747.jpg IMG 20150921 225741.jpg Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast Category:Actress Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Series Regulars Category:Season 7